Batman: Arkham Asylum
Batman: Arkham Asylum is a video game based on the long-running Batman comic book mythos. Honestly, the only thing I know about its development is that guy who spent a year on Batman's cape. The game itself is good though, I won't lie about that. Overview Over the course of the game, several corpses litter around Arkham Island. Some corpses disappear, while some stay consistent across the map. Detective Mode surely says they're dead. Intensive Treatment Dialogue from a security officer says that Joker killed 3 of his men. After the intro fight, a ton of corpses will hang around Intensive Treatment. Arkham Island A great location filled with randomly spawning corpses. Arkham East There's a gravesite, but they're indistinguishable from the rest. There is, however, one grave that's clear to see: Amadeus Arkham. After exiting the Batcave, there're 3 security officers: 1 in the watchtower facing the Arkham Mansion and another 2 near the Arkham Mansion entrance. After Young's death, there's another security in front of Sharp's statue. After the lunatics escape, 2 Joker henchmen are found while 1 lunatic jumped off the Sharp statue. During Ivy's Titan trip, 3 lunatics are attacked by her spores. Between Arkham East and Arkham North You know, the location with the ambulance vehicle. After entering the Batcave, the other Arkham security dies, and after the first Botanical Garden trip, a mental inmate died. Arkham North During Ivy’s Titan trip, 1 mental inmate can be seen. Arkham West After the 1st trip to the Penitentiary, a doctor is seen in front of that entrance. During Ivy’s Titan trip, a mental inmate and security are seen near the entrance to the Visitor Center. Medical Facility There's, like, a head in a jar. Caves A lot of skulls are present here. Arkham Mansion Penitentiary This is where the Hollywood-tier lunatics are, not that I'm complaining. Botanical Garden Not sure I can count plants. If you shut off the power in the Glasshouse Generator Room before heading into the Joker cutscene, there won’t be a scene of the Joker in the Flooded Corridor killing the guard, possibly saving him. In the Flooded Corridor, Ivy’s Titan trip has security on the right side on the other side, an inmate trapped in vines. And the hallway towards the Elizabeth Arkham Glasshouse has security with his head consumed by a plant. After the Titan henchmen fight, Joker kills the two doctors you saved beforehand. Henchmen talk In some convos, they'll discuss fellow dead henchmen or the victims they killed. Chronicles of Arkham Patient interviews Bios Zsasz's tally marks Zsasz leaves a tally mark for every person he's killed. Analyzing his front view (and his bio artwork) we have a total of 344 victims. Minus all the previously mentioned kills (and the 20 females that one patient interview revealed) and we've 319 unknown kills by Zsasz. Killer Croc's "disappearances" According to the Chronicles of Arkham, Killer Croc's responsible for the disappearances of "hundreds" of civilians. Following wiki guidelines, this means he's responsible for 101 disappearances. We can rule out every skull in Arkham Island, this is because the disappearances occurred in Gotham City, not Arkham. Total: 1001 You can always correct this. Category:Video Games